


beat

by pooty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deaf!Dave Strider, M/M, Schoolstuck, davejohn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooty/pseuds/pooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has a happily monotonous life, scrapinng through high school, until this dork of a new student comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic to go past a few lines or an idea... more's coming when i write it uvu These chapters are pretty short so far, I guess they'll get longer when the plot deepens (or whatever hahah)
> 
> feedback is much appreciated!

Your name is Dave Strider and as you walk down the hall, the world passes by. Kids talking, running, shouting to their friends and trying to get to class on time. You get to your locker and swing it open as hard as you can with your right hand, placing your left on the other side and smiling a little as you feel the rattle and watch kids stare at you. You can only imagine what they're saying, the weird looks you're probably getting. You grab your chemistry books and swing the door shut, hard and fast, again.

As soon as you get to class you take a seat in the back row, in the corner to avoid attention. You take a look at the board and jot down the date of your next test. Tuesday.

While you're busy flipping through your textbook pages looking for the unit you're studying, some short messy-haired kid decides to take a seat next to you, holding out a hand for you to shake, because apparently buck teeth and huge ass glasses aren't lame enough.

Naturally, you turn away and ignore him.

No Strider has time for a loser like that.

\--

The rest of a lesson is a blur. Between trying to pay attention to the teacher and watching this new kid's mouth flap a mile a minute about who the hell knows what, it's an understatement to say this class was unproductive. Who does he think he is, borrowing your book for the questions and trying to keep up a conversation (completely and one hundred percent one sidedly) during a high school science class. Like, does this kid WANT to fail?

Finally other students begin leaving and the teacher dismisses you. You'd think that runt of the nerd litter would have some library to run off to after class, but no, he's keeping up with you and still chatting like no tommorow, all the way down the hall. Of course it's just your luck that your lockers are so close. Giving the metal door one last slam, you sling your backpack over one shoulder and head toward the exits. For once in your life you're actually looking forward to the half-hour walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John this time! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter TTwTT

Your name is John Egbert and WOW did you have a great first day!

That class president (Was her name Jade or something?) who showed you around was super nice, your partner for English was friendly, and BOY did you make a GREAT FRIEND IN CHEMISTRY! What a great guy! Not really one for talking apparently, but still nice enough to lend you his chemistry textbook! You bet you're gonna make some AMAZING PALS this week!


End file.
